Talk:Kenshin Suzuki
.. Ok, Jet I have to say this, What the heck. How is he HUMAN with shinigami powers, yet hes not a hybrid?????? Thats illogical. Im not out to get you you knwo that, I just dont like when any user makes an article that makes no sense in terms of origin...... Its one thing to say he was a former shinigami or that he is a hybrid like ichigo but you did none of this.--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'楽しい']] (talk to Fenix!) 12:57, March 23, 2011 (UTC) :He is part shinigami-part human. Sorry, I guess it was my mistake for not clearly stating that. I mentioned that in the article in his abilities section, "Due to his heritage, being the child of a shinigami from the house of Suzuki, .." but am still to put up the history so wasn't explicitly mentioned anywhere. On Ichigo's bleach wikia page it states human as the race so I thought that was the format being followed here. Will fix up the infobox to indicate the partial status. Cheers! --Jet'ika (Talk | ) 14:13, March 23, 2011 (UTC) ichigo doesn't count ichigo doesn't count, because he's lost all trace of his shinigami powers, in using the final getsuga tenshou..... while he had them he was a shinigami/human hybrid and then a vizard/human hybrid..... to use shinigami powers is to be one or partially one (this is shiratori, I'm on my phone so I can't sign or log in) :I know, end of the day it ends up being a misunderstanding as this character was a human/shinigami hybrid all along. Anyways I ought to have the rest of this up soon including mentions of his family history and shinigami heritage. --Jet'ika (Talk | ) 18:01, March 23, 2011 (UTC) ::I'm just dropping by to say I like the character so far. Very interesting read and an in-depth personality, in my opinion, so very nice, dude! Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 18:22, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Admin Call Ok, while yes this character is well thought out, I do have a small issue with you making the sharingan-equivalent of a zanpakutō. This is borderline crossover Jet....... Ill be watching how this character lays out to prevent any rule infractions. Even though you can be a great writer and creator of awesome character backgrounds, if his bankai is like the mangekyō you know that's officially a crossover and against the rules I know your above copying.--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'楽しい']] (talk to Fenix!) 11:41, March 24, 2011 (UTC) :Understand your concerns mate, but don't worry, no mangekyō. His abilities aren't meant to be a zanpakutō-equivalent of a sharingan, though come to think of it I have to agree there are similarities. His mangekyō will just be an advancement of the shikai powers with a few new things. There is no susanoo, no kamui, nothing. I guess it is my fault for using the sharingan visuals for the shikai so just might ditch that. --Jet'ika (Talk | ) 12:03, March 24, 2011 (UTC) ::That plus the Sasuke images and the manipulation of dont help your case either lol. :::I know, in hindsight using Sasuke's images for this was definitely a stupid choice :P. The was actually because of all the time I've been spending reading and writing Star Wars stuff, Force Lightning inspired me there. Which was actually why I went for Sasuke images to start with as he was the first thing that popped into my head when I decided to make him a lightning manipulator. --Jet'ika (Talk | ) 12:37, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Interesting Hey man, interesting character and Zanpakutou. Though its funny since both it and my own character Kenshin Yagami seem to have similar abilities. But overall I like the personality, and abilities. Though in regards to descriptor I think you mean he has Vast Spiritual Power as opposed to immense. In the bleach context Immense Spiritual Power is the exact same as Vast but finely controlled. But so far so good man, keep up the good work. You're always making good articles, so keep it up. --- Illuminate Void (Talk) 13:12, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Kenshin's Review Introduction Allright, one look at this, and I was instantly drawn into his article, I read it trough til the very end - this is due to the fact that you've made it so simple, yet it seems to give off all nice qualities at once; I was especially drawn in by the fact that he has a semi-split personality, and even more, his nihilistic view on life. This is by far one of the best introductions I've seen! 9/10! The only complain I have is that I think it could be slightly longer. Appearance You've alot of effort into his appearance, and I personally think the picture of Sasuke help allude to him. You've obviously spent alot of effort into having him appear attractive, with even the addition "He's concidered to be very handsome" - this is abit incorrect, in a sense, though for ladies I'd imagine it to be true; for Homosexual guys however, he wouldn't be concidered attractive. This may not seem to be much of a thing though, but remember that "Attractiveness" is in the eyes of the beholder. And that the "Very Handsome" thingy might be seen as an attempt to force other users to see him that way. I suggest you do the same as Void did with his Ryuichi character which was very specific "He's concidered handsome by the majority of the female population" - even better yet, remove the "Very handsome" thing entirely and let people judge themselves how his appeareance would be to them! Moving on from that subject you've also done a good job in illustrating his style of dress in both his normal form (quite the nice allude to the picture in your infobox) and in his Shinigami form. 7/10: As while you've made a few writing mistakes, the section is still a high-quality one. Personality This was my personal cookie, I loved this section and how it is so unique in comparison to other characters (especially main character ones), as they commonly have the habit of being boisterous, stupid and short-tempered (not to mention powered-up much beyond belief). Kenshin is much different from this perspective, he's nihilistic, has no value for friends, love or compassion. He has a dire lack of passions and he's a cold and overally quite cruel character. This is basically completely opposite of what would be expected of a Main Charactter, whose common motif is their boundless love for their friends. He does however have certain traits like those, which is one of the few things that differentiate him from your common villain; and maintain his position as a good guy (though highly advanced villains can show concern as well, and even act friendly). His mental problems and trauma are undouptedly the most intriguing parts of his character. and one of the prime reasons I read his article, you've also provided links for the more "Flowery" wordings, which is really conciderate to the reader. 10/10: I have really nothing bad to exclaim at this section, its very nicely written and pretty darn impressive. Powers & Abilities Allright, this section has a good deal of inconsistencies, at least after my own head - I've decided to split this in several mini-sections in order to give a detailed review on each aspect of his abilities. '''Lightning Manipulation: '''This section would probably fit better matched with either his Zanpakuto or his Kido abilities, it doesn't quite have any relevance to existing parts of his character - and it seems to be put there solely because of Sasuke's lightning abilities, which isn't really reccomended. '''Spiritual Power: '''His Spiritual Power is rather high, perhaps too high, some would argue, but alas not myself - Vast energy is allright given that he wouldn't really be able to use it as effectively as older, and more experienced opponents. the allude his personality in it also makes this section much more believable. '''Kido: '''I heavily dislike the fact that you, like many other people on this wikia seem to have gravely underestimated the difficulty of Kido - it is a reason that it is primarily only Captain-Level Shinigami whom have a master-rank in this field. The fact that Kenshin doesn't seem to have had any teacher in this field either makes this hard to believe. Moreover he's only 17 years old, Hiroya as opposed to that is 721. And he's concidered a prodigy in the field. While I don't concider it impossible for him to be skilled in Kido, it likely shouldn't be to a massive degree, likely only Kido Practioner (Expert if you heavily illustrate out whom taught him, and which path he took), though perhaps his Lightning spells compensate for this? '''Swordsmanship: '''I like the fact that you've made him an Expert, rather than a master in this field; this serves to high-light the fact that he's a human more clearly, which is pretty good. It also gives him the possibility to advance to higher levels as his story progresses. You've also made a good point of describing his battle style, which is somewhat similiar to that of Hiroya, I've noted. '''Hakuda: '''Great skills in one field, demand that lesser skills suffer - you've coupled this well with a note of how his physical strength is quite low. Its always good to make balance in your abilities! Furthermore you've highlighted that this is his weak skill in many fields, given how he'd rather escape than having to resort to a battle he'd be heavily unlikely to win. '''Shunpo: '''I think it is good that you chose Expert over Master, as Shunpo, though to a lesser degree than Kido is a rather difficult craft to master - the fact that he hasn't mastered it also makes this a subject of improvement as his story progresses. '''Genius-Level Intellect: '''Well, I don't really have any problems with this part - and it sure explains the high amounts of skills he has in some fields, and it'd also explain his skill in Kido, though it doesn't in any way explain his mastery of it. You've put a great amount of detail into this section and it gives a nice flow to it - I don't get the impression that his talents are overpowered or anything else remotely similiar to that. Which is really good. 7/10 as while his Mastery of Kido took it down quite much, the majority of the article flows excellently with his character. Zanpakuto Arguably the most important trait of any Shinigami character is their Zanpakuto, I even made a guide for Zanpakuto creation not too long ago; you've fulfilled one of the most important aspects of it, the Zanpakuto needs to somewhat resemble the Shinigami, being a physical manifestation of his soul. At first, I was quite worried that you were just going to copy the Sharingan, however, the difference between Hōkatsu and the Sharingan is indeed vast, while their abilities to predict, and such are similiar - Hōkatsu takes a more analyctical and scholary turn, representing Kenshin's wish to learn and master everything he can, which is a nice allude to his personality, and makes the Zanpakuto much more fitting overall. I was especially impressed at how its abilities are indeed so advanced that it can provide a certain insight into Kenshin's own actions, and by that influence the future just a little bit. This last ability would also make him a masterful manipulator with time, as he would be able to see the consequences of his actions and the likes even before that time takes place - effectively controling peoples perceptions of him to an incredible scale. This would also allow him to avoid slip-ups, as he'd be able to see how each and every one of his actions would work out in the long run. 8/10 because I found the Zanpakuto to be highly original, and the concept is truly fitting with his personality - despite this though, it ain't perfect. Conclusion This is not the best character on this page, though it is indeed one of the most elaborate characters I've seen, and in contrast to common belief, the length of a characters article isn't nessecarily everything in making a character good, as Kenshin, and Naibu Shizuka have both proved to me, and others. I'll give the article as a whole a 7/10 because of mainly his what I concider unrealistic skill with Kido, as well as some other, minor issues. Great work eitherhow!﻿